


Literary Criticism 101

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, Literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many benefits of  literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Criticism 101

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Malcolm's quarters sometime late in Season 2. Jonathan and Malcolm have a fairly recently established relationship. It makes reference to a discussion between Trip and Malcolm in "Shuttlepod One".

 

__________________________________________________

 

" _Ulysses_? You've read this?"

"Certainly. When I was at university. I managed an A in the course."

"You liked it well enough to include it in your limited allotment for personal things on _Enterprise_?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'd read it."

"I think I tried once. But can't say I enjoyed it much."

"You Americans. I told Trip once that you only read comic books, but in your case that's not fair. You get high marks for the volume of Yeats I saw on your bed table."

"So why _Ulysses_?"

"In case of insomnia. Before I met you."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
